


Time Out

by shanachie



Series: Sneaky Movie Geek [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Leonard is not a ‘good’ man but he has some good ideas, Mick trusts the right people, Team Building in an interesting way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart has spent his entire life proclaiming that he’s not a hero, but taking care of his people has nothing to do with being a hero and everything to do with promises he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> I promised Irishjeeper a story way back when the show started airing… this isn’t exactly that story, but well, she agreed to accept it. This is what I think happened to Mick after the fade to black at the end of 106. Special thanks to illfindmyway for getting me started on what to do with Mick and to angelskuuipo who finished off the idea and then beta’ed this for me in an awesomely quick turn around. And at some point I will find a way to use that OTHER title, angelskuuipo!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Snart fired past Rory’s head. "Do I have your attention now?" he drawled.

Rory glared at him from where he lay on the grass. "I should burn you where you stand."

 

Rolling his eyes in response to Rory’s standard threat, he replied, “That might be a little difficult with only your lighter. Are you ready to _listen_ now?”

“You picked them over me,” Rory complained as he struggled into a sitting position, waiting to see if Snart would shoot at him again.

“No. I stopped them from dropping you in space.”

“They’re a buncha goodie goodies. They wouldn’t have killed me. You, on the other hand…”

Snart sighed. “I’m not gonna kill you, Mick. Unless you don’t leave me a choice.” He shoved his gun back into the holster and fixed his gaze on Rory. “What. Happened. On. The. Ship?”

Rory stared at him for a minute, before answering, “Hunter told me the truth. Said he only took me cuz you wouldn’t leave me. That he wouldn’t pick someone with the IQ of meat if he had a choice.” Rory shook his head. “Guess all you’re doing is proving him wrong.”

Snart foresaw quite the hands on conversation with their Captain in the very near future. He needed a lesson in how to treat people.

“Are you going to hit me if I come closer?” Snart asked.

“I’m not the one who cold-cocked his partner with his gun,” Rory answered.

“I wasn’t going to leave you in 2046. When the timeline reset… who knows what would have happened to you.”

Rory crossed his arms. “Maybe that’s what I wanted. Ever since we left Central City, you’ve been… different. It’s like…” Rory stopped. “I don’t even know you anymore.”

“I’m still that punk kid you rescued back in juvie,” Snart told him. “I’ve just had my world expanded a little.”

“I was perfectly happy having my world the way it was. With you and Lisa.”

“And what happened with Palmer?” Snart demanded.

“I owed him,” Rory growled. “He took a beatin’ for me.”

“He’s not here to take a beating for you now,” Snart pointed out.

“Are you threatenin’ me, _boss_?” Rory leaned hard on the last word, the old nickname sounding like an insult now.

“Mick.” Snart wanted nothing more than to step closer to his partner. At the moment though, he wasn’t sure Rory wouldn’t haul off and punch him for getting close, much less touching him.

“Don’t ‘Mick’ me,” Rory said. “You brought me out here to kill me.”

“If I’d brought you out here to kill you, you’d be dead already, but I can’t take you back to the Waverider like this either.”

“I just want to go home.”

“I can’t let you do that, Mick,” Snart told him. And Rory knew that most people wouldn’t be able to hear the apology in Snart’s voice, but he could. “I can’t let you go back to Lisa without supervision. I promised I would always make sure you couldn’t hurt her.”

Mick wanted to protest that he’d never hurt Lisa, but he knew he sometimes- most times- acted without thinking. “So are ya just gonna leave me here?”

Snart shook his head. “No. But you can’t go running off and doing whatever you want. You have to listen and follow my lead. Stop being such a hot-head.”

“I came on this trip cuz I was promised I could steal whatever I wanted and burn the world. And now yer tellin’ me not to be me? That’s cold, even from you.”

“I’m not telling you that you can’t, I’m just saying wait. But…” Snart rested his fingers on his gun. “I need you to not go off the handle when we go back to the ship.”

“I’m pretty sure they don’t expect you to bring me back.”

“You’re my partner,” Snart said. “I’m not killing you and I’m not leaving you stranded in time. The rest of the team is just going to have to understand.” He held up a finger before Rory could speak. “But you will be punished. You can’t turn against the rest of the team and just expect them to accept it. So as far as they’re concerned for the moment, I killed you.”

Rory grumbled, but agreed. “You gonna leave me here and come back for me somehow?”

Snart shook his head. “What do you take me for? Do you really think I’ve been on _that_ ship for _this_ long and not found all the ways on and off and all the hidey-holes?”

Rory grinned. “What’s the plan, boss?”

“The plan is for you to sit tight. And work on controlling your temper a little better. Once we’re some place a little less…” Snart looked around. “Nature. I’ll let you out to play. But it’s going to be a while and you’re going to have to be patient.” He stared at Rory. “Can you live with that?”

“Ya gonna hold my leash?”

“Do I need to?”

“We’ve always worked better as a team.”

“I haven’t been much of a partner lately. And I know you think I’m choosing them over you, but, Mick, you aren’t making it easy.” Leonard pulled his gun from the holster. “I’ll take you back to the ship, but you’re not going to roam free.”

“You are gonna shoot me.”

“I am. But I’m not going to kill you. Or at least that’s not my intention.” He flicked a switch, showing it to Rory. “There’s a setting. Ramon never tested it, but I should be able to… carbon freeze you.”

The fire starter smirked at him. “So you’re Vader and I’m Solo? Who’s my Leia?”

“As long as it’s not Lisa, I don’t care.” Snart rested the gun against his shoulder. “You’re not just going to take up space for the next however many days or weeks or months though. I want you to think while you’re in deep freeze. Work your shit out.”

Rory nodded. “We doin’ this? Or are you going to keep talkin’ at me?”

Snart motioned with his gun. “Let’s go.”

The two men came up around the back of the Waverider, Rory following carefully in the wake of Snart’s footsteps. He really wasn’t surprised that Snart had found a back way onto the ship. The man categorically refused to be trapped with only one way out. The things that surprised him was that Snart hadn’t immediately told him the back way out _and_ that he had allowed them both to be trapped on the ship in the first place.

Not a word was spoken as they made their way through the back corridors of the ship; Snart finally opening one of the doors and motioning Rory in ahead of him. “You ready?” he asked.

“I hate the cold,” Rory answered.

“So when we thaw you out, I’ll let you start a nice big blaze,” Snart promised as he pointed his gun at his partner and friend of many years. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Lenny,” Rory said just before he pulled the trigger. “Don’t leave me like this forever.”

“I won’t,” Snart promised. “I’m gonna have a nice long talk with _Captain_ Hunter and then we’ll come get you. You need to think about what you’ve done, but don’t focus on what Hunter said to you because you are _not_ stupid, Mick.”

“I’m not as smart as you,” Rory tried to argue.

“You’re not smart in the same way I am,” Snart corrected, “but you are not stupid. I don’t have time to stand here and argue with you, but, Gideon?”

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“Are you able to speak just to Mick in this room?”

“Yes, Mr. Snart.”

Snart nodded. “I’m going to have Gideon remind you of some times when you did things that were very smart.” He aimed the gun at Rory. “I’ll see you soon.”

The last image he had, the image he carried with him as he made his way back around the Waverider and entered through the main doors was of Rory staring back at him as he froze the man he’d known for almost thirty years. Snart wasn’t sure if that pain in his chest was betrayal or the knowledge that he’d done the best for the team and Rory. Only time would tell. 


End file.
